


bodies (tonight, tonight)

by kveikur (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drugs, Joel isn't an old fart though, Kissing, M/M, age-bending, dumb teenagers, idk what it's called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kveikur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which a few dumb boys get high, listen to the smashing pumpkins and make out.</p><p>no homo though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bodies (tonight, tonight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exterminatorviolence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exterminatorviolence/gifts).



> this is for Exterminatorviolence because they're rad and beautiful and talented and just all-around awesome
> 
> also i recommend listening to either tonight, tonight or bodies by the smashing pumpkins because billy corgan is literally my religion

"are you really sure we should be getting high to _this?_ " michael slurred, rolling onto his back. "isn't it like, rude or something?" 

ray licked his lips. they were chapped-he didn't like chapstick, though. it was too slimy and it smelled like old ladies. 

"what d'you mean?" gavin turned to the redhead and slung an arm around him. 

"didn't d'arcy get all strung up or something and land in jail?" 

"no, man, that was crack though. weed is _totally different_." ray corrected him. joel, lying next to him, muttered into the blanket. 

"and jimmy," 

"oh," michael seemed disappointed at his lacking knowledge of the bassist's drug abuse.

it made ray snicker. the word 'snicker' made ray snicker. it was a funny word. 

"snicker's a funny word," michael looked at his friend like he had grown an extra head. ray just shrugged. 

"snicker." joel repeated. he flopped onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. "i've never liked chocolate, ray." 

the littler one turned his head to look at him. joel seemed to be on the verge of sleep, eyes drooping and purple circles under his eyes looking even more sunken by the moment. 

"michael, man, can you hump your boyfriend somewhere else? you're wrecking the chill." ray groaned in the general direction of the teenagers in question. while he couldn't properly _see_ them, he could _hear_ them, and for the moment that was all the evidence he needed. 

besides, making the effort to get his brains to send signals to his neck muscles to actually _move_ seemed terribly tedious at the moment. 

"joel," he nudged the prone form next to him. "why did we learn abut alliterations in grade school?" ray's eyes widened, then narrowed in suspicion. "why do alliterations even exist, man? like, what's their purpose?" 

"i don't know what your purpose is but i keep you around anyway," joel's voice was muffled in the blanket, even more so when ray swatted him over the back of the head. 

michael and gavin momentarily forgotten he moved to sit on top of the taller boy and tug at his hair. "come on, come on," he yelled into joel's ear. 

"what." joel ate pillow. 

"lemme show you what i'm good for," ray tried to make his voice sound hotter but it kind of just squeaked at the end and joel _still_ wouldn't get up.

"i'm tired though," joel wiggled his back in a feeble attempt to knock ray off. ray simply locked his knees onto the back of joel's thighs.

"ow." 

"maybe you should turn around then!" 

after a few more jabs from ray the older teenager complied, flipping onto his back. "happy?" he frowned at ray. ray shook his head. 

"not yet." 

joel sighed, "what-"

the puerto rican leaned down and tried to kiss him, succeeding only in bumping their foreheads together with a clack of teeth. 

"what the fuck, man?" joel groaned. "what was that for?" 

ray shook his head and leaned away for a moment. he had to do this _properly._

he leaned in again, bracing his hands on either side of joel's face. said boy wiggled in discomfort, complaining about ray's weight and the heat. 

ray ignored him and very, very slowly brought his lips to joel's. they were barely there, just a dumb cliche whisper of a kiss, but joel's eyes opened and he found himself wondering if maybe this is what they meant when they said marijuana could cause severe hallucinatory effects. 

they stayed like that for a few minutes, and while it was a slightly uncomfortable position neither of them moved. 

well, moved any major limbs-after a few seconds ray had gotten bored of just _lying_ there, so he spread himself out on top of joel and started actually moving his lips. 

weed tastes bad, and since they had both been _involved_ in plant-smoking activites, ray didn't taste too good. and his tongue was kind of sloppy, though joel had hardly expected it to be experienced. 

"joel," ray pulled away for a moment. "joel are we gonna have to talk about this when we aren't kites?" 

joel considered. 

"nah," he responded after much consideration. 

then he kissed ray again, because ray was cute when he was being kissed. 

maybe he would get high more often.


End file.
